More Than Just A Knight
by A.Y.A Aftermath
Summary: Two different people, from completely two different life styles. One with a broken heart, can the other be able to fix it?
1. I Still Remember That Very Day

**More Than Just A Knight**

**I Still Remember That Very Day**

_(First person as in Amy)_

It has been four years since that day, the day that everything in my life fell apart but slowly the pieces have been collected.. Well almost. Ten years ago I was searching for my love, he was the first person who I have really loved but every time I tried to get him to love me it would always make us distant from each other. He was always there for me whenever I needed him but I guess that I was clingy and he did not like that. I still remember him to this very day.. His name was Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. That was the day that made me upset. "For God's sake Amy! Cant I have my space?! You're so clingy and annoying, no one and I do mean no one deserves to be your friend or love you!" He shouted. I honestly didn't know that he felt that way about me, I thought that he was playing hard to get, but I was wrong. It felt like I have just been slapped in the face but instead with a brick! I was standing there, all alone with tears running down my face. I felt like I was literally crying a river.

Before I became a Knight, I was a detective and I went on dangerous missions, however my family persuaded me to quit but I never knew that it would stab be in the back. I never wanted to see them suffer.

After I quit my boss, used to be boss, created a horrible beast to try and find me, they succeeded in the end. They knew that my weak spot was my family and they were blackmailing me, they said that I work for them again and my family will not get hurt. I refused to do their dirty work again, I got to admit that when Sonic said all those things to me it made me stand up for myself more, something that I have not done in such a long time. They attacked my family in such savage manner, I was frustrated at this and of course I had to fight back although I was defenceless.

I was exhausted. I've never fought that much in my life, everything was going downhill, first Sonic and now this?! I tried so hard to save all of them but I failed them. They hurt them and because of that they went to Heaven. I know that they are watching me every move and I'm pretty sure that they do not want me to feel this way forever. But I cannot forgive myself for that, and never will.

I remember me standing there, crying my eyes out, feeling frustrated that I wanted to break everything that got in my way! The creature was much stronger than me and I know that I couldn't have my revenge. I was getting really dizzy through all of them tears that eventually I passed out. I woke up but did not open my eyes, I could feel all eyes on me from somewhere in the room and when I opened my eyes that's when I realised.

I was at Solenna's palace.  
"Mommy, daddy! She's awake!" That was Prince Silver of course, when I saw him I could feel that he wasn't an average Prince, he had an amazing aura around him that made me think that I could trust him with my life. The King and Queen offered to take me in and live with them, so I did. The Knights and Prince Silver, who was also a Knight, trained me, however I was probably the weakest Knight that has ever lived, and still am. They thought that in the future I will become a strong Knight, even Sir Shadow, the strongest Knight at the palace. They also offered me to become a Knight and I accepted, they made me the first female Knight that no one in the country have ever seen. Many say that I will be the strongest Knight that has ever lived, but I strongly disagree!


	2. More Than I Ever Expected

**More Than Just A Knight**  
**More Than I Ever Expected**

"Amy… Do not worry about us, we will be in a better place up there I promise. You must run now! Farewell my beautiful daughter!"  
"No! Mother you must not leave me! I'll fight back, I can save! Every single one of you!"  
"I'm sorry Amy, but its time for us to go. We will watch you from up there, every move you make, it does not matter where you are, we will always be there… I… Love… You.. Amy.."

*Wakes up*  
"AAAHHH!" *pant* *pant* *pant* I heard someone running towards my room, its probably Silver. Most of the time I also wake up screaming, remembering about what happened when I was younger.  
"AMY! Is everything alright?! I heard you scream!" He asked. It always looks like Silver is worried about me, however I do not know why, I am just a Knight.. Aren't I correct? *panting* "… I am extremely sorry if I have woken you up I had a nightmare, your majesty. I reassure you that it will not happen again…" I replied.  
"Amy… What was your nightmare about?" He came sat by me, putting his muscular arms around me, I felt so secure every time I'm with him. "Well…" I didn't want to tell him, no one knew what happened back then. Not even one soul. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." There was a couple of minutes of silence, an awkward one too. But eventually Prince Silver broke the silence, thank you, God. "Amy did you know that sometimes the Knights and my family actually think that you might be a Princess? The way you talk, walk, act and your beauty. You have so much grace just like a true Princess" I was stunned at his words, I did not know that he actually thought that. I have got to admit that I was blushing at his beautiful words, it has made my day brighter and made me smile. "Oh, is that so… Thanks for compliment Prince Silver, if you excuse me I have to get ready and train" I could feel my cheeks going red, so I tried to end the conversation hoping that he would let me be and thankfully he did so.

After he went I went to go shower and get changed. I was wearing a silver, orange and yellow playsuit which was made out of this gorgeous type of metal, I even had a silver sword to go with it. You could see that outline of my body, Sir Shadow thinks that I have an hourglass figure that every girl wishes they have, but I disagree.

When I got out of the room I went straight to the Training Room, Sir Shadow wanted me to battle him to see if I have gotten stronger.

*In the Training Room* "Prince Silver, have you told Amy your feelings for her yet? Or are you still waiting for the perfect moment?" "Still waiting, Sir Shadow…" As I entered the room all eyes were on me. Silver had a 'wow' face on him, however I did not know why. "Good morning, Amy" Said all the knights, as I closed the door behind me. "Good morning, everyone" I replied. "Hey Rose, do you want to battle? I want to see if you have gotten any stronger since our last battle..." Asked Sir Shadow. "I'd love too."

After thirty minutes of fighting, I lost, like always, sometimes I even think that I should quit but for some reason I do not want to let Prince Silver down for a reason I do not know.

"I got to admit Rose, you were better than last time. But Silver does need to help you more"  
"I agree with you one hundred percent. I shall try harder next time, I promise."  
*Rose… She has so much grace, is she a Princess?* Shadow thought.

I didn't notice it but the Queen and King were both there, watching Shadow and I battle.

"Miss Amy… You have become a fine Knight for the past years, we saw you fight and it seems that you have a passion for this. We were both wondering of something…" Queen Alenna spoke.  
"What might that something be, your highness?"  
"Would you like to be my son, Prince Silvers, protector from now on? We would be grateful if you would accept our job we have for you, Miss Amy." After they said that, I turned to look at Silver. He smiled at me, I could see that in his eyes he wanted me to accept the offer. I was shocked at what the King said. I mean, if I cant protect Prince Silver well enough then I'll never be able to forgive myself, like what happened to me four years ago.


	3. I Just Cant Let Go

**More Than Just A Knight**  
** I Just Cant Let Go**

"I am terribly sorry, your highness. But I must think about the kind offer you have just made to me, if you excuse me, I must go" I couldn't just take the offer that the Queen and King made, I had to think and consider the consequences of what might happen if I accept it. After I spoke, I ran off to the garden, you could see tears about to take over my face.  
"…. What just happened?" The King felt confused.  
"I'll go talk to her…" Silver rushed off, trying to find me, which he did in a few moments.

"Amy…" He came sit by me, he could see all the tears that were on my face… But before he knew it, I wiped them away. I didn't feel like explaining what happened to me when I was younger. It broke my heart into little shards every time I thought about it.  
"I'm fine, honestly…" Actually no I wasn't fine, I knew he cared for me but I wasn't ready to tell him, yet. He hugged me, and I couldn't help but just cry a river!  
"I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, Amy. I truly mean it" He hugged me even tighter, I could feel his muscular body around mine. It felt like heaven to me, even though I know that this will not last forever but I will still cherish this moment forever.  
"…. Thank you so much, Silver. That means so much to me, and I really do appreciate everything you and your parents have done for me, taking me in, making me a knight. I really do owe you on, Prince Silver"  
"No Amy, you owe me nothing. I wanted to help you." Those words that Silver said put a smile straight on my face, I could feel my cheeks getting a bit red, but I did not care. Silver smiled back at me.

"It is getting dark now, I suggest we go back inside Silver"  
"Finally you have called me Silver. Alright, lets go" He held my hand tight but yet softly, I could not help but keep on looking at our hands together. It made me think that I was the only girl in the world, literally. When we entered the castle I had to go to apologies to the Queen and King for what I did, and I have thought about the consequences, and I am going to accept the delightful offer that they were so kind to make me.  
"Prince Silver, I must go to the Queen and King to apologies for my actions, and I will accept the offer they made me. I will happily be your protector, Silver" I smiled and left.  
*Amy Rose… That name, just by hearing her name brightens up my day for some reason I do not know. What is it about her which seems to make her so special to me?* Silver thought.

*Knock knock*  
"Your highness, may I come in? It is I, Amy Rose"  
"You may come in Miss Rose"  
*Amy enters the Throne room*  
"Your majesty, I am here to apologies for my actions at the Training room, it will certainty not happen again." I said.  
"Do not worry, Miss Rose. You had to do what you had to do, apology accepted."  
"You are to kind your highness, and I do accept your offer that you made me while we were in the Training room. I will happily be your son's protector."


	4. How Am I Going To Find My Love?

**More Than Just A Knight**

**How am I going to find my love?**

_(First person as in Silver)_

Another day in the same dull, boring, castle. This is the reason why I hate being a Prince, you get to do nothing fun, follow the kingdoms rules, and well… You're not an ordinary villager that has A LOT more fun than I do at this castle.

*knock knock*  
"Prince Silver, your mother wants to talk to you about something extremely important." Said the servant  
"Alright, tell her that I'll be in the throne room right away." I replied  
"As you wish, your highness." Why do I have to be in the royal family? There is to much work to do in this kingdom… Lets see what my mom wants this time

*Silver goes to the throne room*  
"Mom, I'm here."  
"Good job you are here Silver… Do you remember our conversation we had awhile back?"  
"Doesn't ring any bells."  
"The one about marrying, marrying Princess Blaze to be exact."  
"But mom, I don't want to marry her! I want to marry someone with love, not just because I have to!" I shouted at her, I don't want to marry anyone without love. What is the point? I have to LOVE someone if we have to rule the kingdom together.  
"I know its hard for you right now Silver, but please listen to me"

"Look, you are not marrying anyone until you are nineteen, which is one year away, if we pretend that you are eighteen now."  
"Alright mom, I understand. However, if I do marry some stranger and not someone I love, there is going to be some consequences."  
"You can marry someone with love, but you have to try and find them now so we can approve them"  
"Ok mom."  
*Silver runs off as he leaves the throne room, and rushes by Amy*

"… Huh? What is wrong with Silver?" Said Amy, she tried to catch up with me, and succeeded. I was in the garden, furious about what my mom said about the whole marrying situation. How can I find someone I love in one year?!

"Prince Silver… What is the matter?" I could tell in Amy's eyes that she was worried about me, but why?  
"Well, its about the whole marrying situation. My mom allows me to find love and to get married to the girl I love. But the worst part is that how can I find the one I want to marry In one year?! Theres tons of girls all over the world…" Amy put her soft, delicate arms around me and said  
"Don't worry Silver, I am sure that you will find the girl of your dreams eventually. I mean who wouldn't want to get married to a lovely prince like you?" Those words that came out of Amy's mouth made my day, she gave me her best smile which made me smile too.


	5. Oh No! Not Him!

**More Than Just A Knight**

**Oh No! Not Him!**

After everything that happened yesterday I just wanted to get my mind of it, but not alone. I wanted to go for a walk with someone who I've known for years. I took a shower, got ready and went to ask the one I want to go with, for a walk. I made my way to her bedroom and I didn't know how I was going to ask her, and what happens if she declines my offer.

*Knock knock*  
"Amy, may I come in? Its me Silver"  
"You may come in, Prince Silver"  
*Silver enters room*

My heart was pounding, I didn't know what I was going to say to her. However I did know that if I continue being silent, well… It would make the situation awkward and I'll make a fool out of myself so I knew that I just had to come out and say something.

"Hey Amy, would you like to go for a walk… With me?" Please accept I thought.  
"I'd love too, but would your mother allow us? I mean you are a Prince and we could get into trouble"  
"But Amy aren't you meant to be my protector? That is your job right?" I winked at her, being friendly but yet cheeky in a way.  
"I suppose you are correct, shall we get moving as I am already ready, and I can tell that you are also ready"

I reckon that this will be one of the best days of my life, getting my mind off of everything and spending time with my best friend. Amy and I have been really close since the first day I met her. She's the innocent type of girl who knows how to have fun.

"Take my hand then Amy, you don't want to get lost now, do ya? *winks*" Amy took my hand so I could lead her the way. She took it so graceful.  
"Me get lost? Ha ha, you are absolutely hilarious"  
"Come on, admit it Amy. You still don't know your way around the palace"  
"Not my fault the palace has to be huge. Gosh, this is kind of embarrassing on my behalf"  
"Aw"

I was leading Amy to this magical, beautiful place which I normally go to when I need some alone time, thinking time or if I need to get my mind of things. No one knew about this place, not one single soul apart from mine and soon Amy's. It had a waterfall which looked like diamonds were coming out of it. Different and rare types of flowers, I got to admit that they were gorgeous.

"Silver, where are we going exactly?"  
"You'll see" A couple of minutes have past and we were on the outskirts of the beautiful place, I couldn't wait until I see Amy's expression on her face. I know that she loves water and flowers so this was a perfect place to show her.  
"We have arrived, Rose"  
"Rose? Isn't my name Amy?" She gave me a confused looked.  
"Actually your name is Amy Rose, so instead of calling you Amy from now one I am going to call you Rose" I made a complete fool out of myself when I was saying this. Why did I say that to her? I do not know, however I do know that I think I am developing feelings for that poor kid.  
"Aw… Are we going to go in or what?" She said being cheeky, she's so sweet! Wait a minute, what am I thinking! I'm a Prince and she's a knight, it will never work out, unfortunately…  
"Sure, lets go!"

After minutes have been passed, we have entered the precious place. When we arrived I looked at Amy and her expression was priceless. She had a shocked face but I knew it was a good sign.

"Silver… This Place Is Just…"  
"Speechless?" Amy nodded. When I first found this place I was in the same position as her and I want no harm to be done here.

We then heard some noises coming towards us, we did not know what it was.

"Silver, you heard that too right?"  
"Yeah I did"  
"Do you know who it is?" I then saw a flying, roundish figure heading toward Amy. It looked like it was about to attack her!  
"AMY LOOK OUT!" She then moved sideways and I realised it was him again.

"ITS YOU AGAIN!" I shouted  
"It is nice to see you too, Prince Silver!"


	6. Causing Trouble Like Always, I Presume?

**More Than Just A Knight**

**Causing Trouble Like Always, I Pressume?**

_(First person as in Amy)_

The man came away from the shadows, but I never knew it was him. Last time I saw him it was four years ago. He always tried to kidnap me, however there was only one thing that was running through my mind. How does Silver know him and where from?

"Gr" Growled Silver, his fists got into a ball like he was ready to punch him which he was about to do although HE had spoken, but this time to me.

"Well, look who we have here. If it isn't Miss Amelia Rose, long time no see eh?"  
"What are you doing here Eggman?"  
"Hmph. Looks like you've been getting aggressive lately, has Sonic rejected you again?" And that was when it hit me. No one has spoken about Sonic since I've became a knight. Shadow was the only one who knew about this because he saw me standing there four years ago after Sonic said all those things. He comforted me, and then when I felt better I went home which was then destroyed by that monster my old boss created to get me back.

I looked directly at my feet as I could feel Silver's eye's on me, I could tell that he was confused but in some way I think he knows who Sonic is. I lifted my head up which was then when I was fighting fire with fire.

"Do you really think that I would spend another four years chasing after him? Hell no. Anyway why are you here? Causing trouble like always I presume?"  
"You know me to well, but this time, I am here to take Prince Silver since he will be the King of this Kingdom which will soon be mine! HO HO HO HO HO!"  
"Amy, run back to the palace to get some help while I'll fight him for the time being. It looks like he has gotten a lot stronger since I have met him. RUN QUICKLY NOW!" Silver shouted.

I ran as fast as I could, with thoughts that are giving me a head ache. Am I really that worthless and weak that I can't help Silver beating Eggman?

As I ran through the gates of the Palace, by that time I was worn out, everyone that was in the Palace kept on staring at me like I was a freak but this was urgent so I did not really care. I ran straight towards the training room. I opened the doors with a little bit of strength I had inside of me and then…

**BAAAAAM!**

I stood there, panting like I was defeating a dragon or some sort of mystical creature from out of space.

"ROSE! What is the matter?!" I could tell Shadow was worried about me, he acts like he is my big brother and he protects me like I'm his little sister.  
"*pants* Prince *pants* needs *pants* help *pants* Eggman alert!" I then pointed to the direction of where Silver and Eggman were fighting and the next thing I knew Shadow wasn't in the training room anymore.


	7. I Guess I Am Not Brave, After All

**More Than Just A Knight**

**I guess I am not brave, after all.**

When Shadow weren't in the room anymore, I then ran as fast as I could to get to Silver. What kind of Knight runs off to get help? Did Silver really think that I couldn't take Eggman on? That kept me worried, I wasn't looking to where I was going but I then heard screaming and went into that direction.

I made it just in time, Silver and Shadow were both fighting Eggman. I couldn't do anything to help them, but before I knew it a gigantic robot was stood in front of me. I panicked as I didn't know what to do, all I could hear was Silver and Shadow yelling at me to go away because it was to dangerous for me to be here. I ignored it and got out my sword and I fought the robotic monster. I was fighting with the robot for half an hour, I was extremely tired and as I'm not strong enough, I passed out. Before I passed out both of them have finished fighting Eggman. I could feel eyes on me while I was about to pass out. I heard them shouting my name, but then I couldn't hear or feel anything. I was in a world of my own.

"Mother! I can save you, I promise!"  
"Stay strong sweetie, don't cry if something terrible happens it will only make it worse."  
"But-"  
"Good bye, Amelia Rose. Don't forget to never cry whatever happens, it will make matters worse and I know that you're a brave girl…."

I slowly woke up, but wondered what my mother's words meant. Does that mean that I wasn't brave the day she and father died? I heard talking in to room, but I couldn't hear what their exact words were. Until someone spoke to me, and it was Silver.

"Amy! I'm so glad your alright!" He gave me a bear hug, I always feel so secure when I'm in his warm embrace. However I also didn't know what he was talking about when he said that I'm alright.  
"W.. What happened?" I slowly spoke.  
" came, Shadow and I defeated him and you were attacked by a gigantic robot and passed out."  
"Oh…" Looks like I am not the brave girl my mother thought I was after all. I felt like I have failed everyone in Palace. How can I be a Knight and Silver's protector when I am not strong enough?! With all this thinking I had a migraine and I had to get out of here immediately!

I tried to get up, but Silver wasn't having it.  
"I have to get out of here, please Silver."  
"Nope, you're injured!" He pinned me against the bed so that I wouldn't get out. He was wrong.  
"I need to get out!" I shouted.  
"You're too injured!"  
"B-but-"  
"You're not going anywhere." He went up to the balcony forgetting about me and this was my time to escape. I slowly got out of bed, tip toed to the door, opened the door quietly.

BANG!

I was gone.  
"Dammit, she's gone!" Shouted Silver.  
"Don't worry, she needs her space to think. She'll be back before you know it." Said Shadow as he tried to calm Silver down.


End file.
